You do, or you don't
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: Everyone longs to be loved, what can I say to that? If this was our last dance, I'd wait in the rain just to see your face. If this was our last chance, I'd ask you to stay for one last dance. Will Paul and Dawn get their last dance? Two shot!
1. Part I

It was cold. The weather, the darkness, the stars outside seem to all say the same thing. It was too much of a calm night for this. For him to be standing across from her, looking at her like _that_. It was too much. But then again all of his looks make her feel weak in the knees. It was him, always him. No matter how much she didn't want it to be him. He was it, and she knew. Dammit she knew it from the day they met and even though it wasn't a very _nice _meeting, they became friends, well were they even friends to begin with?

Paul stared a cold-hearted look, "You can't keep doing this to me." His voice was rough, but laced with pain.

Oh god, how much she loved his voice. Dawn hugged herself, and started walking again. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to leave. Anywhere was better than here. Anywhere was better than hearing the pain in his voice. It ripped her heart apart when she saw him actually showing his emotions.

Paul growled a low curse, and jogged up to her blocking her exit. "Troublesome!" he grabbed her arms and looked down at her intensely. "We need to discuss this."

"There's nothing to discuss." She spat bitterly, looking at everything around her but him.

He laughed, a cold-hearted laugh. His voice holding no humor. "Are you seriously standing there and telling me that nothing happened?"

Dawn shrugged him off, and turned away from him eager to get away so she started walking again.

"Of course." Paul said sarcastically. "Let me annoy Paul, there's nothing more troublesome then that. As he glared at her retreating figure.

She stopped, hearing his tone hurt her. Without turning around, she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I didn't mean it, Paul. It was a lapse in judgment." She hoped he didn't know how her voice cracked in the end. She was always a nuisance to him. Was she anything ever good in his life?

Oh, he heard the crack in her voice alright, he started walking towards her, and Dawn could feel it. "Really. Then why aren't you looking at me?" Paul stated in a smug sarcastic voice.

She ignored him and started walking again, but this time he grabbed her arm tight enough not to hurt her, but turning her to face him roughly, and glared at her. He fucking loved her, even though she annoyed the shit out of him sometimes. He would never hurt her. Well not on purpose that is.

"Look at me, Dawn." Paul stated.

Her dark blue eyes met his dark steel cobalt ones. Those eyes could make her do anything and everything.

"A lapse in judgment is drinking while driving. Kissing me to make your recent boy-toy jealous goes far beyond what I signed on for as your friend." Paul said angrily.

But seriously, were they even friends to begin with? Friends _do not_ act the way they do. Unless there is a whole new definition that Dawn didn't know of.

She couldn't breathe. "Paul-"Dawn tried to explain.

But Paul was not having that, he interrupted harshly "No. You listen to me." His grip tightened. "I'm done with this, okay? I know I've said it before, hell I've said it a hundred times before, but this is it. I'm done being your friend, your rebound." He leaned in closer. "I'm done being there for you when it's convenient for you, you troublesome girl. It has been three years, and still… still you pull me around like I'm some kind of pet. I'm done." He let her go and took a step away from her. He was turning to leave when her anger finally broke out. She was just as pissed as he was, I mean it's like a fucking swing set with him, they go back and forth, back and forth and she just wants it to stop.

"Oh! So it's my fault then? Just because you drop everything to come and help me out, even though I didn't ask you to, it's somehow my fault." She scoffed angrily and looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously? And now you're giving me the 'I'm done' speech? Oh my God, you have such a huge ego! Just get the fuck over yourself already!" she cursed.

Paul stared at her surprised that she cursed, usually it was him being the one to curse. Dawn's anger started to simmer down. "You played me too, you know." She stated warily.

His anger was evident through his confusion. "How in the hell did I play you?"

Dawn scoffed "You don't remember? Hm. Let's see." She said with fake thoughtfulness. "How about the fact that _you_ can't make up your mind. And I'm not talking about majors here, I'm talking about me. You like me. You love me. You ignore me. You're annoyed with me. Then you're over me. Then you like me again. You love me again. You hate me again. It's like you don't know if you want me-"

"Of course I want you." Paul interrupted harshly, surprising her.

"Then why fight it?" Dawn said exasperatedly.

"Because." He began slowly, and cautiously. "It's not going to work."

"You don't know that!" She yelled, surprising them both.

"I can't…" He said as he shook his head. "We're going around in circles."

And whose fault is that Dawn thought angrily. "Maybe if you made up your mind…" She stated.

Paul glared at her and scoffed, "Like you have?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked feeling defensive.

"Every time it's me versus some douchebag of yours, you always pick the douche." Paul growled.

Dawn was seriously furious now, "I broke up with Barry for _you_." How could he not remember that? "And you turned me down. Ring a bell?" Dawn could not believe what she was hearing. She would drop anyone and anything in a heartbeat if it meant she could be with Paul. Is he that big of a jerk to not even see that?

Paul faltered. "That was… extenuating circumstances… that was…"

Dawn let out a dry laugh, "Oh please. You were scared to get yourself into a proper relationship again. You know the one, Paul. Where normal people decide to date for longer than a few days?"

Paul glared at her, "I was not scared at the prospect of a relationship, I'm surprised you even know what a proper relationship is." He snapped dryly.

Dawn ignored that last comment for the sake of her sanity, because she really wanted to punch him in the face right now. "Really? Then what was it? What thought was so horrible that it stopped you from knocking on my door?" She stated bitterly, and teary- eyed.

Paul's shoulders dropped. "You know what? This is fucking going nowhere. I'm leaving." Paul turned away and started to walk away.

Isn't that the reason why they weren't friend with in the first place? Because they always ran. When the going gets tough, the tough gets going. Don't they realize that they love each other? Don't they see that this isn't going to get them anywhere?

It was Dawn's turn to grab his arm. "What? No! You're not going anywhere. You wanted to talk, so let's talk." Dawn stated sarcastically.

"I've said everything I needed to say." His tone was composed, and had no emotion. And it hurt Dawn. Is he that cold-hearted that he doesn't even see how much this is hurting her?

"Well tough luck. Because now, it's my turn and you're going listen." She waited for him to object, however he glared at her silently. Not expecting such attentiveness she continued. "I'm still in love with you. She stated softly, He looked away. But Dawn stepped forward and in front of his face. "And I know you love me. I just don't understand why we can't be together." A frown forming on her face as she looked intently at Paul. He was still avoiding her eyes. "I don't want to be without you, Paul." She tried her best to stop it, but a single tear drop escaped. She watched him as his eyes followed the drop to her lips. God, she wanted him to just kiss her and have everything be okay. But he didn't.

"Dawn…" He finally looked into her eyes and she could see the turmoil raging within him. "I can't." Paul stated agitatedly.

Dawn was full on crying now, and the embarrassment of it made it worse. She hated crying in front of Paul. It made her feel so fragile and weak. Like she could never be enough for him. "But why not?" she cried out, this argument was ridiculous. Wasn't it? But that's what people do when they love each other that much. They argue about unnecessary things, why you ask? I don't know why, If I did I'm sure as hell the young couple wouldn't be arguing at the moment. But are they even a couple? I don't think they even know anymore.

Paul shook his head again. "What makes you think we'll work out this time around?" he stated sadly.

Dawn smiled softly through her tears. "Are you kidding me? How could we not? It's like no matter who I ever date, or whatever I do, I always come back to you. It is always you." She shrugged. "And I can't stop it." She mumbled.

"It's the same for me." Paul said seriously. "Which is why I can't get involved in this again." He cursed angrily. This isn't like him. God dammit this woman is driving him mad, why the fuck does troublesome girl always make him crazy, and have all these feelings that he never wanted to have. He is supposed to be like a zombie, no feelings, and just living life as he pleases. But then she comes around and makes all these feelings come out of his chest like he had a heart. The fuck? Since when did Paul Shinji ever have a **heart**?

She hadn't expected that. "What?" She said as her voice quivered. No. this cannot be happening. They were supposed to have their happy ending? Why weren't they having their happy ending? What the hell is wrong with this fairytale? Oh, wait it isn't one. They were too fucked up to live once upon a dream.

Paul let out and aggravated sigh as if this was hard for him to say. "Every time you leave, I'm a wreck. And the thing is, Dawn. You do the leaving. I can't be left behind, not again." He took a step back. "I'm sorry." Turning around again, he started walking away.

Dawn could not let him leave like this, hell he would not have the last word. "Coward!" She yelled at his back. "You just reminded me why I dated Barry in the first place."

Paul turned back and advanced towards her with rigid with rage, his whole body tightened up and you could see the veins pop out from his own skin. "You chose me over Barry first." He snapped angrily.

"No." She said slowly, standing her ground, showing absolutely no fear whatsoever to the rage he was showing. She. Is. Not. Scared. Of. Him. She will always bite back when she is being bitten. "I chose a gentleman over you the first chance I got." Dawn spat back with rage toned in her voice.

"A gentleman?" He scoffed and leaned forward, his face contorted in anger. "The guy cheated on you. Something that I have never done."

Dawn moved in closer. And spat "How do I know you didn't cheat on me? You were spending all your time at Drew's beach house. You could have easily hooked up some floozy around there and I would have never known.

"You really think that _I_ would cheat on you." He said disbelievingly. "I have never fucking cheated on you. Never. And I never will." He growled out.

"Is that the same level of honesty you tapped into my head when you said you loved me? Or did that feeling even exist for you?" She said as her voiced quivered angrily as tears fell from her eyes.

What the fuck was this woman on?! Did she seriously think that he never loved her at all? She taught him how to love. It was like fucking beauty and the beast.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I never stopped loving you!" Paul yelled out in anger.

Dawn smiled a teary smiled as she stepped forward and circled her arms around his waist. "I knew you'd admit it." She stated softly.

This girl has to be on something right now, what the hell is she doing too him, she is making him go insane! And he loved every fucking minute of it, no scratch that every damn second of it.

Paul growled "Troublesome." He pushed her arms off of him. "Getting me jealous over the past is not going to change my mind."

Dawns smiled dropped instantly, she was hurt. Truly hurt. "Fine. You obviously don't want to be with me because…" She stopped, and looked curiously at him. "Why don't you want to be with me? She asked nervously.

Paul looked around, everywhere but her, he was looking for an exit. "I told you. I don't want to discuss this."

She gradually took a step forward, placing her hand on his arm. He flinched. "I know. But… I need to know." She stated softly her voice filled with pain.

"I'm serious, Paul. Whatever reason you tell me, I'll respect it. It's not like we both have feelings for each other, and you're just not letting us be together because you're afraid of us breaking up right? She commented trying to laugh off the pain. "What's the real reason for you not to want me? Is it the way I'm optimistic about things? Or the way I jump around and act all girly? Is it the way I snore?" she said determinedly, so she can get to the bottom of this.

"You don't snore." Paul mumbled softly as he looked away from her.

"Then what is it?" She watched him carefully as he mulled it over. His eyes never stayed on her for more than two seconds. "Paul." He finally looked at her, and she finally understood, she always understands him when she looks right into his eyes. She felt her jaw twitch in anger. "You're seriously not going to be with me because we might break up?" Wow, now that seriously shocked her. Paul never backed down from anything, he was never afraid of anybody or anything. So what is he so afraid of?

"No." He said forcefully. "I'm seriously not going to be with you, because I can't handle the drama anymore."

Ouch, that struck a nerve in her. She was hurt and confused. "The drama?" Dawn questioned.

Moving away from her, he started what sounded like a well-rehearsed speech. "It's always drama with you. And somehow, I end up with the short end of the stick. Like today. You're always using me to even the score with that cheating ex-boyfriend, or to try to make me play the role of the perfect boyfriend when no one is available. I can't be your second choice.

He has to be kidding, Second choice? He was the first choice, he always has been. Even more tears start to build up in Dawn's eyes.

Paul stopped, his eyes suddenly clouding over with determination. "Besides… I don't know if my feelings for you are based on our memory together or…" He looked at her seriously. "Or because it's you." He stated softly.

"Wait a minute. But you just said…" She stepped back, feeling like he just slapped her in the face. "So you don't have any for feelings for me." She deadpanned. "And here I am throwing myself at you, while I was convinced that you felt the same way as me, but you don't" It sounded like a question in Dawn's mind. A question she hoped he would answer. He just watched her silently, which fuelled her anger. Why wasn't he saying anything? Dawn wanted to kick, yell and scream at him for ripping her heart right out of her chest and for stomping it on the ground with his stupid combat boots. "So that's it? Your feelings might be based on some memory?" Her anger was boiling. Had she wasted over three years of dreaming up the possibility of them together, while he was so sure that he didn't have feelings for her? "I…" She looked around there has to be somewhere to go. Somewhere to get away from all this. Somewhere to get rid of this aching pain in her chest.

"I have to…" She ignored the concerned look he gave her. "…go…I have to…go…" She started walking backwards, away from him. She couldn't stand to be around him anymore. It just hurt way too much. He crushed her dreams, proved her wrong, and made her break down in front of him. She was going to cry and throw something at him if she didn't leave **now**.

He moved towards her, his arms reaching out for her. "Dawn…"

"Don't." She kept moving back. "Just don't." She needed to breathe. She couldn't breathe. It was like all the air in her lungs just suddenly disappeared. She faked a smile, needing to keep up her appearance. She was Dawn Berlitz after all. No need to worry right? "I'm sorry for kissing you back there, and for this." She gestured around them to a night that should have been romantic. "You can be sure, it will never happen again." He winced when her voice cracked with raw emotion. Moving back, she turned on her heel and ran. Anything less she would have cried herself into a ball in front of him. And the last thing she wanted to do was show him how weak and pathetic she is. Maybe it was her mind's eye that was playing a trick on her, but she thought his face was filled with hurt right before she left. But then, that can't be right. She was giving him what he wants. Freedom away from her. That's probably what's best for both of them right?

…_oh how wrong she was._


	2. Part II

There's just something about an awkward silence. She's generally the one who breaks it. Since she is usually bright and bubbly and optimistic. But now, she's enforcing it, and it has nothing to do with the fact that her throat has closed up. And she feels herself fighting back tears of the pain he caused. Or because really, she's just afraid. No. it's not because of that. She's surprised by his presence, and his attire, and his eyes, oh man those eyes. Those dark steel cobalt eyes. One look into those eyes and she swears she is in a whole new world. She's not afraid of him. Really. She. Is. Not. Afraid. Of. Paul. Shinji.

"What are you…?" Her throat kept closing up. "What… um… are you doing here?" Her fingers might be tightening around the doorknob, and her back might be straight, but she was sure that her face was impassive, and she tried to make her voice sound casual.

Paul looked down for a bit before he faced her and asked "Can I come in?"

Dawn's first urge is to slam the door in his face and run up to her room and hide. But instead she opts for civility. And states "This is not a good time…"

Paul glanced over her shoulder a bit nervously. "Is May here?"

"Um…yeah. She is. Er… she's changing. Yup, that's what she's doing. God, she is a terrible liar. Doesn't she know that he can read every single detail about her? Paul quirked and eyebrow at her, and smirked.

"That's funny since I just saw her and Drew on their way to the library." He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh well, she came back." Dawn fabulously lies, thinking she's smooth.

Paul sighed. "Troublesome…"

Dawn huffs annoyed at her cute nickname and the door starts closing on its own accord. "It's great talking to you Paul, but I really have to-"He pushed at the door, startling her. Stepping forward he gently pushed the door further and stepped inside.

"I think we need to talk." Paul states softly as he looked at her with a serious expression.

Dawn stepped back, her eyes scanning for any distraction, anything at all to avoid him, and push him away, after the fight she realized that maybe he is better off without her. Her heart starts quickening its pace, as she tries to find an excuse to get him to leave. "I really can't… I have to go…"

Paul shut the door behind him "I just want to talk." He states in a tired tone.

Dawn sighed tiredly. "About what? What could you _possibly_ have to tell me? She asked exasperatedly.

For once, Paul seemed speechless. "I don't…" He moved restlessly from one foot to the other. "I don't know." He mumbles softly.

Dawn let out a dry laugh, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you messing with me?"

"I wish." Paul mumbled under his breath. She keeps looking at him, utterly confused. "I just… I couldn't leave things like that…between us." He shoved his hands in his pockets with an annoyed look on his face as he looked at her.

He expects something, she can see it. But right now, it's only been a week. And she is definitely not ready for this. Dawn let out a bitter laugh. "This is…" She shook her head in disbelief as she started moving back again needing to keep more space between them. "I don't think I can…"

Paul looked at Dawn earnestly, and gently said "Dawn…"

"No." She raised her hands to stop him. "Wait. I…" She practiced this. She went over word for word with her best friend. And now her mind has to defy her and make her forget the entire speech she practiced when she faced this man again. "I don't know why you want to talk to me right now…" She raised her hand again when Paul took a step towards her. "But… I'm over this whole thing between us. I know it doesn't seem like it because it has only been a few days, but it's true." She rambled on. Dawn half expected his face to fall, but it doesn't and she couldn't help but feel a slight disappointment. "And I would really like it if we can go back to being friends, it worked before didn't it?" She finished nervously. There she goes again throwing around the F word, as she thought about it they never really were friends from the gecko. In fact they hated each other. They just had common friends, so they were kind of forced to see each other all the time. But at the same time they didn't have to hang out with their friends, when the other was around, maybe they liked seeing each other, maybe just maybe they enjoyed arguing and getting a rise out of each other, but that doesn't really go with the definition of being a friend now does it?

Paul gave her the most incredulous look, "Friends? You want us… to be friends?" he said grumpily.

She's taken off guard by the forcefulness in his tone. "Y…yes. We can be friends." Dawn stuttered.

Paul growled throwing her an annoyed look, "Unbelievable." He muttered as he looks heavenward. And then he glances back at her. His dark cobalt eyes met her blue ones. "I came here to tell you that we shouldn't be friends." He stated in a frustrated tone. This girl will be the death of him, stupid troublesome girl.

Dawn was confused again. "What are we supposed to be then? Strangers?"

Paul looked into her eyes, and stated "I was hoping for more than that…"

Dawn seriously did not get him. He is so bi polar she thought to herself, "Acquaintances?" she asked again still confused.

Paul growled angrily, "More than that."

Honestly, Dawn still didn't get it. "Then I'm sorry, but we're back to being friends…"

This girl cannot be any denser, God why did he have to fall for someone like her? Why did she make him feel the things that he does. Paul impatiently growled

Dawn was startled when he took a step forward and grabs her shoulders, his gaze met hers seriously. "_More than that_." He says softly

She doesn't have the strength to shrug him off her. "But that means…" He took a step closer. Dawn looked away. This, she cannot handle.

Paul tried to catch her gaze. "It means… that I was wrong and I think you were right." He smirks. "I'm not wrong often, so take it as a compliment while you still can." He states smugly.

Dawn glanced at him, this time she had the strength to move away from him. "You should leave." She deadpanned.

He scoffs in amusement, as she throws him an annoyed look. "You're serious." He grunted, while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Very." Her glare is deadly. It would have scared every other boy, but no not him. He smirks at her, he loves when she's angry, and all riled up. He doesn't use this word often but he thinks it's adorable when he sees her like this, but of course his ego would never let him admit that out loud. Paul grunted softly "Look, I get that you're mad-"

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm beyond furious." She interrupted him, her hands flailing for some semblance of normalcy, even though to him she looked like a crazy person. "You tell me that you don't feel anything for me, then you come here, and expect me to just fall into your arms again? No way you stupid plum-head I am not that kind of girl." She angrily pouts. God who does this asshole think he his? He thinks he can come in here smirking to himself thinking that he can sweep me off of my feet and have this fairytale romance? No way, fairytales don't exist. And even if they did, they were so far from a happily ever after.

He sighed warily. "I know that. It's just… a lot of things have happened between us. How was I to know that you wouldn't dump me for the next douchebag who comes along?" God, what was he saying? He sounded like such a weakling, being afraid of getting dumped again. Usually he couldn't careless, but with her it's different. Everything is different. She is different. And he honestly couldn't handle if she left again.

Dawn's jaw dropped at how ridiculous he sounded. "Because I wouldn't" she stated firmly. Who is this man and what did he do with the real Paul? Paul always had a hard time declaring what he felt, so she felt surprised and special that he showed his soft side to her once in a while.

He scoffed with a light blush on his cheeks, as he turned away from her. "You've done it before. Anytime it god hard, you ran." He grunted angrily biting the inside of his cheek.

"And anytime it got hard, you wouldn't fight for me." She stated defensively.

Paul finally looked at her seriously. "Is that how you see it?" She blushed and looked away from the intensity of his gaze. His gaze always makes her heart race. "Seriously Dawn. Tell me is that how you see it? He took slow steps towards her. "I wanted you more than anything, why _wouldn't _I fight for you?!" he grunted angrily narrowing his eyes at her.

She kept her gaze on a photo of her and May and her mind went back to a conversation they once had. "Because everything is supposed to be easy with you." She said softly. "If it was easy it was meant to be, and if it wasn't…" She trailed off, her eyes meeting his.

Paul sighed sadly, "I'm sorry you thought that, but that wasn't our problem."

Dawn looked at him curiously. "Then what was?" she questioned.

He looked hesitant for a second before making up his mind. "We're just not right together." She opened her mouth to deny it, but he interrupted her. "I know what you're going to say, and I agree. But as much as I care about you, there will always be this nagging voice in my head that keeps saying that I'm not enough for you." Hell he wasn't enough for her. This girl was happy, loud, bright, always living in the sunshine. He was so far from that. He was grumpy, quiet, dark, and always living in the shadow. They were complete opposites. How in world did they think they could possibly work out? Do opposites really attract? Or is science a lie when it comes to real people?

Dawn huffed "Paul-"As she tried to talk.

Paul shook his head. "Let me finish. You're going places, Dawn. You'll graduate, get a job, go up the ranks, meet a nice guy, and have three children and a white picket fence. I'm the guy who's going to stay in Sinnoh for the rest of my life." He paused, and she could see how difficult it was for him to say what came next. "Can you honestly say that you can picture me as that suburban husband?" he grunted softly as he gazed at her with a far off look in his eyes.

Dawn paused in thought, of course she didn't see him like that, but that's because she doesn't want that. She wants him, all of him or nothing at all. She gazes at him and says "No, but we don't have to have the picket fence, I don't want suburban."

"Why? Because it's too boring for me?" She felt like she had been punched in the gut, he is not getting what she is trying to say at all. Her dream is too just be happy, and happiness is wherever he is. Doesn't he understand that? "I want that for you, but not for me." His cold hard gaze softened. "Do you see where I'm going with this?" He grunted.

_Now _it really felt like she was being repeatedly punched in the gut. "Then what are you doing here?" She asked desperately. She really wanted all these mixed signals to just stop.

Paul gave her an exasperated look, and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know were not right for each other, but that doesn't mean I don't want to try to be right for you." He will do anything, anything at all. If it's just to be with her. He wanted to be good, he wanted to be good enough for her.

Dawn gently smiled "So you're saying bring on the picket fence?" She asked still confused, trying to make sure this is what he wanted.

"No. I'm just saying that we have senior year. And I don't want to spend it with anyone else." He disclaimed.

Dawn's smile turned into a frown, "senior year? Paul shrugged. "Just senior year?" she asked in a hurt tone.

Paul growled angrily, "Don't take this the wrong way." He sighed, right when they were getting to a good place, it's like they had to crash and burn again.

She felt her anger return full force head on. "Don't take this the wrong way? Are you kidding me?" Dawn snapped as she glared hard at him.

Paul glared right back at her, "I'm being practical." He snapped back.

Dawn scoffed, "No, you're being scared. Being practical is getting together and seeing where we could go with this. What you're doing is cowardly." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Paul growled, can't they ever be civil? Nope, because they enjoy the fire it ignites between them. It shows them as equals in the relationship. Never better then the other. But it also showed passion, and let's be honest. Their lives would be boring if they weren't at each other's throat here and there. "I am **not** being a coward." He snapped defensively clenching his fists.

She huffed, and glared. "You know what? Just leave." But Dawn didn't want him to leave, you know that thing that girls do when they say they want you to do something but don't actually mean it? Yeah, that's what she's doing right now. She's crazy, but she wants to know if this will work this time. She _needed _to know.

Paul's back straightened and narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine." He grunted angrily, with a final glare he turned on his heel and stormed out, causing her to wince when her door slammed shut.

Dawn stood there dumbfounded and hurt. He left. He really, truly left. She can't believe he left. She had expected him to stay, to fight for them. But this gave her the answer she needed. It wasn't the answer she wanted. But this proved that they weren't going to work out. She felt tears build up in her eyes as she stares hard at the door, hoping that he might actually come back. Even though she fears in reality that he won't. She practically jumped in shock when he suddenly slammed open the door and stormed back in, his face scrunched up in anger.

Paul glared at her and started yelling, "You know what? Not fine! This whole fucking thing? Not fine! You and me? Not fine! You can't dictate what I do, I sure as hell won't let you. You might want to leave, or ask me to leave and threaten to make me leave. But you know what? I'm not fucking leaving so you can just throw whatever the hell you want at me but I'm not-"

He was silence as Dawn moved quickly across the room, grabbed his shirt and kissed him with all that passion she could muster. He immediately responded, his arms circling around her to pull her closer. It felt like it was the first time in a long time. And she savored every minute of it. Caressing her cheek gently. He slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. "What was that about?" He grunted softly.

She leaned into his touch, and placed her hand on his, "I just wanted to kiss you." She said softly.

His lips quirked upward into a smirk. "You can. Whenever you want to." He said hungrily.

She smiled radiantly at him. "I want to try this again. Properly." She states happily that they both finally found their common ground.

Paul kissed her softly. "So do I. But this doesn't mean that we don't have our problems." He stated seriously.

"No." She snaked her arms around his shoulders. "But at least we can try." She looks up at him giving him a hopeful look.

"And at the risk of sounding like cheesy romance novel…" He grinned that crooked smile of his, which he only ever saved for her. "I missed you." Mumbling in her hair.

She smiled softly, and whispered "I missed you too."

Paul smirked and looked at her, "So um… when can we get to the coitus part of the relationship?" He quirked his eyebrows at her as he asked suggestively.

Dawn let out a genuine laugh, and raised her eyebrows at him, "Coitus?"

Paul shrugged. "Blame Reggie." He has been teaching me many, many things that I would honestly like to forget." He grunted in annoyance.

She let out a giggle and kissed him again. "Let's wait until our fifth date."

He groaned. "Can we count this as our first date?" Narrowing his eyes at her, slightly pouting.

Dawn smirked, "Not unless you want to experience coitus on our sixth date." She exclaimed laughing.

"Point taken." He growled. Slowly he let go of her. "So then, I guess we shouldn't postpone this practice many call the 'the dating ritual'." He took her hand in his, the other behind his back, as he slightly bowed. "My lady, would you do me the honor of attending dinner and a movie with me tonight, as he looked at her with a grin on his face.

She giggled, and bowed her head in acceptance. "I would." Smiling happily as her bright blue eyes lit up in excitement.

"Excellent." He winked at her as he lightly brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Then I shall pick you up at seven." Standing up straight, he smoothly circled his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He kissed her softly. "So then, we're not over?" he softly asked.

Dawn grinned as she kissed him quickly on the corner of his mouth. "No, we're just getting started." She said as she gazed into his eyes.

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow, _

_Tomorrow, I'm afraid, will change._

_And if we're consumed by counting each hour,_

_What's left of today?_

_The End ~_

**Authors Note: So, I hope people enjoyed this short story, it took a lot of work. I know it isn't perfect. And there might be mistakes. But I'm still new and trying my best, and tips would be great! Thank you for reading **

**I also forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning. I don't own Pokémon, if I did I would be the Pokémon master already! **


End file.
